Sakura
Sakura (サクラ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Warriors. She first appeared in Fire Emblem Fates–and is playable in the Birthright and Revelations versions. She also has appeared in the Heroes mobile game. Role in Game Character Information Personality Sakura is the youngest and least confrontational among the Hoshidan royal siblings. Prone to act nervous when out of her comfort zone, she becomes more confident when helping those afflicted by war, as her shyness fades away before her will to help those who are suffering. Quotes See also: Sakura/Quotes Gameplay Moveset :Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y: 'Sakura fires 3 arrows in a spreadshot pattern, then twirls and fires another 3 arrows in a spreadshot pattern. She twirls again before squatting and firing 4 arrows in a spreadshot pattern. She then shoots an arrow to her front, left, back, right, then front again. She then jumps and shoots a volley of spreading arrows to her front while slowly moving forward, and then lands. Upon landing, she shoots 3 volleys of 3 arrows each, angling each shot higher than the last. She finishes by skidding forward and firing forward a single powerful long-distance arrow. :'X: If held down, Sakura stands in place and draws her bowstring back to charge a single powerful shot. At half charge, Sakura will fire forward a green orb, which forcefully reveals the Stun Gauge of any enemy it hits. If fully charged to the max, Sakura will fire forward a large green energy beam, which will forcefully expose the critical Stun Gauge of any enemy it hits, as if Sakura had a weapon advantage. :If the button is continually mashed, Sakura will unleash a stream of rapid-fire arrows. She will continue to do so as long as the button is being mashed. She is stationary during this action, but can be pivoted with the control stick. :Y, X: 'Sakura will swing her bow upwards to launch enemies up, then spin and do another horizontal swing to the left. :'Y, Y, X: 'Sakura crouches and fires a volley of arrows straight upwards into the air. Moments later, the arrows will rain down onto the ground in an area of effect around Sakura. :'Y, Y, Y, X: 'Sakura leaps into the air, and fires down at the ground, creating a green energy blast. This generates a green tornado that travels forward along the ground. :'Y, Y, Y, Y, X: 'Sakura shoots forward to generate a green orb in front of her. The orb continuously fires 3 streams of arrows in an arc, acting as a kind of turret. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Sakura fires an orb of bluish-green energy that fires like a turret in a 3-way pattern for a few seconds. :Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, X: 'Sakura flails her arms while slowly dancing forward, generating a large series of green slashes all around her. She finishes by striking a pose, generating a large burst of green energy. :'Warrior Special (A): Sakura shoots an arrow into the ground, which knocks enemies into the air. She then blasts them with a magical pulse. :Awakening Special (A): Sakura draws a Rescue Staff and waves it to summon a group of Hoshidan archers behind her. She then bows, signalling the archers to lay down a rain of arrows in front of her. :Dual Special (Vanguard): Sakura draws a Shining Bow and draws enemies in with the power of light before launching a shot. :Dual Special (Support): Fighting Style Normally a healer (Along with Lissa and Elise, her base class is normally not able to attack in regular ''Fire Emblem ''games), ''Warriors ''grants Sakura the ability to attack from the start – in her case, as an archer. (She, Lissa and Elise use the weapons they normally gain when they promote to Priestess, War Cleric and Strategist respectively.) However, she, like the other two, does retain the ability to use staves and festals to heal allies. Her Strength is markedly lower than her Magic, but she has excellent Speed, Luck and Resistance. As an archer, Sakura specializes in ranged attacks. Her heavy attack can be exploited to reveal the critical Stun Gauges of any enemy officer, and her many juggles allow her to break deplete Stun Gauges effectively. Her unique Crest increases her maximum HP by 50. Gallery Sakura Sprite (FEW).png|Battle map sprite Sakura Shining Bow (FEW).png|Sakura's Shining Bow Sakura Rescue Staff (FEW).png|Sakura's Rescue Staff Sakura Promotion Outfit (FEW).png|Class promotion outfit SakuraBA.jpg|Downloadable broken armor External Links *Fire Emblem Wikia page, Fire Emblem Wiki page Category:Fire Emblem Characters